A Changed Movie
by TorturedGuitar
Summary: Jack Frost… That was his name. The Moon said that... He never lies, right? He chased the darkness away… But now what? "What shall I do?" FOLLOWS THE MOVIE WITH TWISTS. NO PAIRINGS OR FLAMES. RATING MAY CHANGE.
1. Prologue

**I really shouldn't start a new story now, but I'm doing it. I just came up with this and if you like it I will write the next chapter even faster. The path this story will take is not clear yet so if you got an idea to put in just suggest it and if I like it, I will add it to the story.**

**Summary: Jack Frost… That was his name. The moon said so. It chased the darkness away… But now what? "What shall I do?"**

Prologue

_Jack Frost._ Was that his name? The Moon… he never lies.

"My name is Jack. Frost" The newly born spirit said to himself. He thought for a while. Then he smiled. "*I like that name!" He stood up to walk a few steps, but stopped when his foot touched a rough surface. He looked down with curiosity evident on his face.

A stick made out of… Wood! It was a wooden stick. Jack felt proud about his new discovery and leaned down to pick it up. He touched it and flinched in surprise when it glowed blue. He kept his finger on it and soon the light died down. He liked this stick. He wanted to keep it.

Jack picked up and walked to a tree. He touched it with his hand. A beautiful pattern of frost appeared on it. He laughed in delight and turned to the next tree and pointed his new staff on it. The same thing happened again.

"Wow…" Jack whispered, and then he grinned and started to run around, laughing. Soon the surrounding area was filled with beautiful frost patterns and a cold wind lifted him up. He looked down at his work with happy eyes.

Suddenly the wind that held him up disappeared and he gasped when he started to fall. Luckily a tree was below him and he grabbed a big branch with both arms and legs. He started to laugh once again, but it died down when he saw something little bit away…

Jack made his way there with the wind, but his landing were quite rough. He still laughed though and stood up only to fall again. He stood up again and this time he didn't fall. He brushed the snow away and walked around, not noticing that the humans walked through him. He was too busy taking it all in. So this was how the humans lived. Was he a human? Probably not… He was the only one that looked like he did. How did he look like?

Jack wanted to look into a… mirror! Yes, a mirror. Know how he looked like… He saw a broken mirror piece on the ground and picked it up. He looked good, not ugly anyway. How did ugly look like?

Jack had snow white hair, blue eyes, pale skin and ordinary clothes, but with frost on. Why did he have frost on his clothes? He… was cold. Like frost… He looked young… Maybe thirteen years? No, fourteen? He looked like it.

Jack lay the broken mirror piece on a barrel so that no one could get hurt by it and it was then he noticed. A man walked through him! Jack gasped by the uncomfortable feeling that he didn't notice before. It was gone just as fast as it came.

Then it dawned to him. No one saw, felt or heard him. Like he didn't exist… but he did exist… He knew he did! Jack made a fist in sudden anger. If they didn't see him it was their fault!

He flew up into the sky, not caring where he would land… Nothing really mattered anyway…

***Jack is a new born spirit with no memories so I made him a little "baby-like".**

**I hope you enjoyed the prologue of this story. Follows and favorites are really appreciated and reviews are welcome (no flames plz). English is not my native language because I'm a Swede, but I've improved much and learned since I started my account. If you have any questions I'll answer them in the next chapter or P.M the answer… And before you ask: ****No pairings.**

**Bye… I guess…**


	2. Sneakpeak and request

_Jack learned a lot in the next few years. He learned how to control his powers, communicate with the wind and what different things were._

_50 years later he were 56 years old and found great happiness in making snow and start snowball fights around the globe. The spirit world hated him even more, but he didn't try to figure out why anymore._

_When he was 100 years old Jack had learned everything he could possibly know on his own and he realized that his work were just… __his work__. His job felt a little less fun and what everyone failed to realize were that the children across the globe found playing less fun…_

_At the age of 200 he still had fun, one way or another. He never missed a chance to try to get people to see him and by each failure he tried something new. After experimenting with his powers he discovered that he was __powerful._

_And now he's 300 years old. He now wore a blue hoodie instead of his shirt and cloak, but he still was positive even though it began to slowly fade._

_But in a special workshop something is about to happen… something that'll change everything, and this is where our story starts…_

**This is short I know, but this isn't a real chapter. To make next chapter **_**I need to know what you want in it!**_** I want you to help me with this and don't be afraid to write anything you can come up with to me. If I have your idea in the chapter I will of course write that it was and recommend the account if stories are on it. I can't write this without you so plz use that smart brain you have and help me! **

**This is just a part of the next chapter. I don't even know what the twists will be 'cause I want to let you decide…**


End file.
